soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharon Newman
| died = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | family = | parents = Doris Collins | siblings = | spouse = Nicholas Newman (1996–2007) Jack Abbott (2007–09) Adam Newman (2009—10) Victor Newman (2012, 2012) | romances = Frank Barritt Matt Clark Diego Guittierez Cameron Kristen Brad Carlton Jack Abbott Nicholas Newman Billy Abbott Adam Newman Sam Gibson | children = Cassie Newman Noah Newman Unnamed child (miscarriage w/ Nick) Faith Newman | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Sharon Newman ( Collins; previously Abbott) is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Soap Actress Sharon Case. She first appeared on March 28, 1994, introduced by creator William J. Bell as the love interest for Nicholas Newman. Conception Casting Sharon Collins' original character outline was written by William J. Bell. Monica Potter portrayed Sharon for under two months. Following Potter's exit, Heidi Mark was hired to take over the part. Mark's reign on the character did not last, and the character was once again recast, this time with actress Sharon Case, who premiered as Sharon in August 1994. Case had previously worked on several other soaps, such as General Hospital and As The World Turns. Upon being cast into the role, Case became the third actress to hold the role of Sharon Collins in two months. In 2003, Case briefly vacated the role of Sharon, due to contract negotiations. Case was off-screen from February 17 to May 1, 2003. On April 3, 2003 it was announced by Times Daily that Case has managed to reach a deal with the soap to continue her portrayal of Sharon. During her absence, the show chose to have the character run away from Genoa City rather than kill her off or recast the actress. Characterization Backstory Sharon was born on September 17, 1975 (revised to 1971) and she grew up in Madison, Wisconsin with her mother, Doris after her father abandoned her. Doris is confined to a wheelchair after an injury sustained when chasing after a rebellious teenage Sharon. Sharon's best friend was Grace Turner. She was pregnant by her boyfriend, Frank Barritt. She gave birth to a baby girl and gave it up for adoption to Alice Johnson, with Frank wanting nothing to do with her. Storylines 1994–2003 In 1994, Sharon arrives in Genoa City and begins attending the local high school. Prior to moving to town she dated bad boy, Matt Clark, (Eddie Cibrian). She meets Nick Newman (Joshua Morrow), who was dating Sharon's good friend from school, Amy Wilson (Robin Scott, later Julianne Morris), they instantly connected and later began to date. Later, Matt comes to Genoa City from Madison, determined to win Sharon back. Nick ends up winning Sharon's heart from Matt. Matt stalked Nick and Sharon, and he got into a fight with Nick, allowing Nick to be bruised. Overcome with anger and animosity, Matt chooses to get even with Sharon, trapping her in his car and raping her; Sharon hides this event. When Nick and Sharon are crowned the queen and king of their high school dance, rather than Matt and Amy, Matt takes revenge. He finds out that Sharon had given birth, and used this information to draw Nick away from Sharon in disgust. Nick and Sharon engaged, and he believed she was a virgin. He later learned the truth, and the two drifted apart but were eventually reunited. During these events, Nick's mother Nikki Newman (Melody Thomas Scott) strongly objected to Sharon, calling her a gold-digger. Nick and Sharon engaged again, and Sharon shared the truth about her Rape. Later, Matt was found shot in a pool of blood. Nick was suspected to be the culprit, and Matt told the police Nick shot him. Nick's trial began and he was jailed (shortly before, they eloped however the marriage was invalid). It was later revealed Amy was the person who shot Matt after he raped her, as she had suffered from emotional trauma when Victor Newman (Eric Braeden) tracked her down. Matt fled town, Nick was cleared and Nick and Sharon had a proper wedding. Sharon and Nick had their first child (who nearly didn't make it), Noah Newman. Later, Sharon's best friend Grace arrived in town, and helped Sharon track town her long lost child, Cassie (Camryn Grimes). Grace had previously told everyone that the child was her relative and attempted to keep her; however Sharon learned the truth. They (Nick and Sharon) managed to gain custody of her and become a family. Later, Nick sleeps with Grace (now played by Jennifer Gareis) twice (one time being an accident). Despite hardship, they get through this. Matt returns under the aliases of Carter Mills (now played by Rick Hearst). He plays with Sharon and tries to rape her, and succeeds. Eventually the truth of his identity comes out and he ends up dead driving off a cliff. Sharon ends up pregnant, and it is unknown if it was conceived over Matt raping her, or if it was Nick's child. During an argument with Nick, Nick drives off and Sharon trips and falls. She gives birth to a stillborn baby girl, and the paternity of the dead child was in fact Nick. Sharon finds solace in Diego Guittierez (Diego Serrano, later played by Greg Vaughan) who was dating Victoria Newman (Heather Tom, now played by Amelia Heinle) Nick's sister at the time. They had sex after Sharon mis-interrupted a situation and assumed Nick had slept with Grace a third time. Sharon admitted this to Nick, who was initially angry but later accepted this and gave their marriage a chance. Nick caught Sharon kissing his father Victor. Once the kiss with Victor (which was nothing romantic) surfaced, Sharon left Genoa City, leaving her kids behind ashamed of herself. 2003— Sharon returned to Genoa City months later, and she reunited with Nick however her daughter and Nikki were angry about leaving. It was revealed that while Sharon was away she had an affair with Cameron Kirsten (Linden Ashby), who had eventually been abusive to her. Sharon stayed away (from what was meant to be a brief break from her life) for months to recover from her abuse wounds. Cameron came to Genoa City, for Business deals, however he was intent on being with Sharon. He nearly raped Sharon, however she threw a bottle at his head, "killing" him. She moved his body to the sewer. She later found herself being scared by his ghost, however he was later revealed to be alive and the dead body that Cameron replaced himself with was Sharon's ex, Frank Berrit, who had come to town to meet Cassie. Cameron fled town, however Nick and Sharon followed him. The three ended up in a Jett together, and Nick threw Cameron off, he injured himself and was forced to Jail for abuse. Nick forgave Sharon for her infidelity as she had experienced quiet an ordeal. Sharon's daughter Cassie was killed in a car accident, remaining in hospital for days before she died. Daniel Romalotti (Michael Graziadei) was briefly believed to be driving, however Cassie was driving underage at only 14. After her death, Nick became full of rage and pushed his family away. By late 2005, Nick had an adulterous affair with Daniel's mother, Phyllis Summers (Michelle Stafford). Sharon learns and legally separates him, and begins an emotional affair with Victoria's lover Brad Carlton (Don Diamont). Sharon and Brad have sex after he and Victoria wed, during a business trip. Her affair with Brad was later revealed to the town, and after Phyllis ends up pregnant (after Sharon had decided to give Nick another chance) and they divorce after ten years of marriage (one of the longest marriages on the show, despite tumultuous events). Hours after they announced the divorce to Noah, Sharon was kidnapped by Nazis (who wanted something from Brad) as she was thought to be Victoria, but returned home safely. The divorce proceedings went ahead; they shared joint custody of Noah. During the divorce Nick and Phyllis moved into the Tack House on the Ranch, which was right near Sharon's house. Sharon found comfort in The Newman's rival, Jack Abbott (Peter Bergman). Phyllis (who is now Sharon's arch rival), finds out about Sharon and Brad's affair, and blackmails Sharon. She uses the knowledge of this to get her way in Newman Enterprises, the Newman Family company. During a fashion shoot with NVP, Sharon and her best friend, Drucilla Winters (Victoria Rowell) tumble over a cliff after a fight with Phyllis. Sharon briefly thought to be dead is revived, and Dru's body was never found. Sharon later married Jack, and moves into the Abbott Mansion, away from the ranch. Months later, The Newman Jet went down and Sharon and Nick were presumed dead, as they were both scheduled to travel together. Sharon came home alive, having not taken the flight, while Nick was presumed dead; until he returned months later. Nick thought he was still married to Sharon while he had amnesia, and he even shared a kiss with Sharon but returned to Phyllis. Nick, Phyllis, Jack and Sharon developed a company called Restless Style together, a magazine. The Company caused clashes and didn't work out; Jack and Sharon left. In October of that year, Nick and Sharon met in Paris and kissed, which Phyllis witnessed. Jack and Sharon filed for divorce due to Jack's lying. During a snowstorm, Sharon and Nick made love at the Abbott Cabin after Nick found a letter Sharon wrote to him. The same night, Noah nearly died however was saved by Brad, who died saving him. Sharon experienced Kleptomania. She had a an affair with Billy Abbott (Billy Miller), and had sex with Nick again, resulting in a pregnancy with an unknown paternity (later revealed as Nick's). Nick and Sharon reunited, naming their unborn daughter Faith; Nick returned to Phyllis after Sharon lied to him (telling him Jack was the father) and Summer was poisoned. Sharon goes to a psychiatric ward, and tells Nick he is the father. Ashley Abbott (Eileen Davidson), Jack's sister was in the same ward, having a hysterical pregnancy (This was triggered by Adam Newman (Michael Muhney) who gas-lighted her). Sharon gave birth, and Adam stole her baby Faith and presented it to Ashley as her own. Sharon believed her baby was dead, and later befriended and married Adam. However, she learned the truth and left him. Adam fled the country and during the course of 2010 and was briefly believed to be dead (he faked his own death), but returned shortly after. Sharon shot Adam while she was at the Abbott Cabin, thinking he was an intruder trying to break in. Nick and Sharon re-connected, and were reunited by November, however she ended up sleeping with Adam, and Nick left her. Sharon and Adam were reunited, and she lost custody of Faith to Nick. In late 2010, Adam is convicted for the "murder" of his ex wife, Skye Newman (Laura Stone). Sharon worked with Adam, Phyllis and Jack and knew that Skye was hiding in Hawaii (Victor had help her fake her death as he hates his son, Adam and wants him in jail). Sharon went to Hawaii, and met up with Skye on a Volcano Hike. They ended up fighting, and by accident, Skye fell into the Volcano and died. Adam was freed, however Sharon was wrongly convicted for her murder and after a trial, she escaped Genoa City and fled to Mexico City. There, she met Vet Sam Gibson (Sean Patrick Flanery), who took her in. While this was happening, everyone at Genoa City thought Sharon was dead after she was carjacked, and the female that stole her car (wore her ring and had her ID on her) had crashed and died. Sharon accepted this, and didn't contact anyone. She bonded with him, the animals and Piper, a young girl there. She had sex with Sam, however returned to Genoa City after being caught, and was convicted for Life. She shocked everyone by being alive. Eventually, the full truth came out that she was innocent, and she was freed with the help of attorney Avery Bailey Clark (Jessica Collins). Sharon had a restraining order drawn against Adam at Nick's order, and had sex with Adam a day before it was active. She supported Victor when he turned himself in for the murder of Diane Jenkins (Maura West), which he did not do. Victor proposed to Sharon in a bid to keep his assets safe and with someone he trusts, Victor proposes marriage to Sharon (while in jail), to which she actually considers, later accepting. The Newman family have reacted very bitter towards Sharon, even more when she reclaimed joint custody of Faith with Victor's help. Victor and Sharon were married in jail. She moved into the main house at the Newman Ranch, at the request of Victor. Upon figuring out Victor's plan, Sharon betrays him by telling Adam about Victor's plan to set Adam up and be caught by the SEC, then has sex with Adam again. Victor plans to have the marriage annulled. References Category:The Young and the Restless characters